The lovable boy and the cold girl
by littlegirlforever
Summary: Xiumin, el chico millonario del colegio. (Tn ) la chica marginada del colegio. Él tiene un buen corazón. Ella es… simplemente fría. Él siempre está sonriendo pese a las dificultades. Ella siempre anda maldiciendo porque la vida es injusta. Él lo tiene todo. Ella no tiene nada.
1. Prólogo

Sinopsis:

Xiumin, el chico millonario del colegio. (Tn_) la chica marginada del colegio. Él tiene un buen corazón. Ella es… simplemente fría. Él siempre está sonriendo pese a las dificultades. Ella siempre anda maldiciendo porque la vida es injusta.

Él lo tiene todo.

Ella no tiene nada.


	2. Primer día de clases

"Un hilo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse sin importar el momento, el lugar o las circunstancias. El hilo puede alargarse o enredarse, pero nunca se romperá"

 **Capítulo 1:** Primer día de clases.

Desperté. De hecho, me despertaron. Estaba en medio de la clase de Historia, había un bullicio enorme. El profesor no había asistido ese día al colegio, por lo tanto, ya se imaginarán como estará el aula…

Volví a recostarme sobre mi banca para tratar de conciliar el sueño. No podía. Después de unos minutos me rendí, definitivamente no podía dormir. Mi asiento quedaba a un costado, al final de la clase, al lado de una ventana, siempre me sentaba en ese lugar, en todas las clases. Así que giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda. Ahora podía ver los edificios de Londres, y las gotas de lluvia acariciaban el frío cristal.

 _Un año más, solo un año más y saldré de este infierno_ , pensé. Este es mi último año.

No tengo amigos, no los tengo desde el accidente, después de eso se fueron alejando poco a poco, demostrando lo que realmente soy para ellos. _Hipócritas_. De todos ellos solo uno se quedó. Se llama April, pero no va a estar conmigo este año. Se tuvo que mudar a Estados Unidos debido al trabajo de su padre. Genial, primer día de clases y no tengo amigos. Ahora me siento más sola que nunca.

No le hablaba a nadie porque solo se alejarían. Nadie me hablaba porque me temían.

El timbre anunció el cambio de hora. Me tocaba Matemáticas.

La verdad soy buena en las matemáticas. No tengo problemas con eso, el único inconveniente era que siempre me ponían como tutora para alguien que era pésimo en la materia. El problema no era enseñar, el problema era tener que hablar con esa persona. No soy muy sociable ni amigable y siempre hacían algo para escapar de mí… y siempre lo lograban.

Iba caminando apresuradamente, no quería llegar tarde a la clase, y les sonará raro, pero al mismo tiempo estaba distraída, perdida entre mis pensamientos.

Salí de mi trance al chocar contra algo… o alguien. Ya que iba casi corriendo, el impacto fue fuerte. Caí al piso y mi maleta junto con mis cuadernos estaban regados por todo el pasillo. Para mi suerte no había nadie en los pasillos, sino todo mi orgullo y mi poca autoestima, que me había costado mucho construir a lo largo de todos estos años, se hubiera ido en 3 segundos.

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento mucho- dijo una voz masculina.

Alcé la mirada y vi a un chico alto, piel blanca, ojos marrones, cabello azabache… se veía preocupado.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa- le dije mientras recogía mis cosas.

-Te ayudo.

-Tranquilo, puedo sola. - le respondí cortante. Pero el hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y comenzó a apilar un par de libros y un cuaderno. Me los entregó y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. La rechacé.

-Gracias- dije y me levanté sin mucho ánimo.

\- No te preocupes- respondió casi de inmediato- estaba distraído y…

-Está bien de todas maneras venía corriendo así que la culpa fue mía- al terminar de decir esto le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa. Lo hice para tranquilizarlo porque en serio se veía preocupado. Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia mi salón, que estaba a unos pocos metros.

Llegué y cuando estaba cruzando la puerta lo escuché gritar:

-¡Oye! Mi nombre es…- no alcancé a escucharlo ya que cerré la puerta rápidamente por dos razones:

La profesora Carter, de matemáticas, tenía su vista clavada en mí.

Él es el hijo del empresario más importante del Reino Unido, así que… digamos que es la competencia.


	3. Chapter 2

"Eres la poesía más linda que la vida susurra a mis oídos"

Capítulo 2

POV'S XXX:

Finalmente, cambio de hora. Salí del salón y me dirigí a mi casillero. Me tocaba matemáticas, no entiendo nada, pero me gustaba porque era una de las pocas clases que compartía con mi mejor amigo, Luhan. Quedamos en vernos en nuestros casilleros ya que quedaban cerca uno del otro, pero ya se estaba demorando y poco a poco los pasillos se iban vaciando, hasta quedar completamente desolados.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde. - escuché decir a alguien detrás de mí, giré y vi a Luhan, se veía agitado, al parecer había corrido.

-Por llegar tarde, me voy a adelantar y voy a llegar primero que tú- di media vuelta y caminé hacia el salón. Parecíamos niños pequeños cada vez que hacíamos eso… lo sé, muy infantil.

\- ¡Oye, espérame! - tenía que esperarlo, después de todo es mi mejor amigo.

Iba a caminar hacia él y en cuanto giré, sentí que alguien chocó contra mi pecho. Miré hacia abajo y vi a una chica de cabello castaño, tirada en el piso, su mochila y sus cosas estaban por todas partes.

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento mucho- le dije, me sentía mal por ella.

En ese momento, ella me miró dejando ver sus grandes ojos verdes, haciendo contraste con su nívea piel y su cabello. Desvió la mirada y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa- me dijo, tenía razón, era su culpa, pero en parte también fue mía.

-Te ayudo. - estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. Entonces me miró, su mirada era penetrante.

-Tranquilo, puedo sola. - _¡Vaya! Que fría_ … me dolió un poco, pero ignoré lo que dijo y me agaché junto a ella, apilé un par de libros y se los entregué. Ella los recibió, eran los últimos que quedaban, me levanté y le tendí una mano para ayudarla, la vio, pero se levantó por su cuenta. _Que maleducada._ Y lo digo porque en mi familia siempre me han enseñado a ser respetuoso con todas las personas, incluso si esa persona no lo es conmigo.

-Gracias.

-No te preocupes.

-Está bien de todas maneras venía corriendo así que la culpa fue mía- y entonces sonrió… jamás la había visto sonreír, pero fue una de las sonrisas más bonitas que haya visto en mi vida, a pesar de que fue pequeña.

Cuando me di cuenta, ella ya se estaba yendo y al parecer iba al… ¡¿salón de matemáticas?! De pronto recordé que no le había dicho mi nombre y ella estaba a punto de entraren el salón así que le grité:

\- ¡Oye! Mi nombre es…- cerró la puerta. Ya no servía de nada. Tal vez no me escuchó. _Imposible_. Ella me tiene que haber escuchado…

Di un suspiro y fui a ver a Luhan. Aún seguía en su casillero, tenía su puerta abierta, estaba inmóvil, mirándome fijamente. Lo había visto todo.

\- ¡¿Y tú que ves?!- le dije. Salió de su trance. Se echó a reír y cerró la puerta de su casillero.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo alzando las manos en señal de defensa. Caminó hacia mí y nos dirigimos al salón.

-Y dime… ¿es bonita?

\- ¡Ya deja de molestar!

Esa chica también está aquí… siento que la he visto antes, como un Deja Vú, pero no sé de donde…

Tengo que averiguarlo. Tengo que saber quién es. Todo el mundo habla de ella como si fuera una persona mala, pero muy en el fondo sé que no lo es. Todos en el colegio hablan de ella, pero muy pocos saben de ella, su historia. No sé su nombre, pero quiero escuchar toda la historia contada desde sus labios.


	4. El chico del pasillo

"Nada pasa porque sí."

 **Capítulo 3:** El chico del pasillo.

POV´S (Tn_)

-Señorita Howell, sabe usted que llega tarde, ¿no? - dijo en tono tranquila la profesora de matemáticas, la señora Alice Carter. - Espero que no se pase de confianza conmigo.

-No se preocupe, tuve un pequeño percance en el camino, pero ya está todo resuelto.

-Está bien, pero que sea primera y última vez que pasa esto.

Asentí y me fui a mi puesto, el de siempre. Ella es la única persona, aparte de mi mejor amiga, que sabía lo que realmente pasó ese día, ella y otro pequeño grupo de personas, eran las únicas que sabían la verdad y, a pesar de haber cambiado después de eso, aún me quieren y me apoyan en las dificultades.

En ese momento escuché la puerta abrirse. Alcé la mirada y vi al chico del pasillo, pero venía acompañado. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Iba a la misma clase que yo? Los únicos dos asientos restantes eran justo al frente y al lado mío. Oh no. No puede estar pasando. Yo era la última en mi clase y no tenía escapatoria. No podía cambiarme de lugar. ¿Que por qué esos dos asientos vacíos coincidentemente se ubicaban alrededor mío? Fácil, nadie quería estar cerca de mí.

\- ¡Dios me libre! - exclamó Carter mientas mientras alzaba los brazos y miraba hacia el techo como si estuviese pidiendo a los cielos por la paciencia que no tenía. Bajó los brazos, regresando su mirada a los chicos parados en la puerta. Posó una mano sobre su cadera y con la otra se apoyó sobre su escritorio- Ahora, ¿Cuál es su excusa?

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí y volvieron a ver a la profesora con una sonrisa tímida.

-Se las dejo pasar, ¡pero sólo por esta vez!

Cuando Carter terminó de hablar, me acosté sobre mi asiento, como siempre lo hacía, mirando hacia la ventana a mi derecha, pero esta vez sólo lo hice para disimular. No quería hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los dos.

Después de asegurarme de que se hayan sentado, y obviamente de que no me hayan visto, me levanté y seguí como si nada. Según yo, estaba fuera de peligro… por ahora.

La clase transcurrió sin problemas. Me encontraba en el pasillo organizando mi casillero.

-Umm… disculpa…

Me quedé inmóvil, nadie en el colegio me hablaba. Lo ignoré, probablemente se lo decían a otra persona.

Alguien tocó mi hombro suavemente. Sip, me hablaban a mí.

Cerré mi casillero y giré para ver quién era. Era él.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece? - traté de fingir una sonrisa.

-Yo…- vaciló un poco- chocaste conmigo hace unos momentos…

-Y…

-Es que me pareció que no fue muy agradable la forma en la que nos conocimos-interrumpí.

-Si quieres que me disculpe, ya lo hice.

\- ¡No! - se lo veía nervioso- me refiero a que siento que debería presentarme formalmente, para no tener rencores.

(Narra la escritora)

El sentía la necesidad de decirle su nombre, quería conocerla.

Cuando la vio, sintió que debía ayudarla. Ella era misteriosa, sentía que ocultaba muchas cosas…

-Mi nombre es Minseok Kim, pero para los amigos, soy Xiumin. - le extendió una mano.

Ella lo miró. Miró su mano en el aire y la estrechó.

-(Tn_) Howell. Gusto en conocerte, Minseok Kim.

Él se sentía feliz. Ella se sentía extraña. Él la miro. Ella lo miró. Los dos sonrieron.

-El gusto es mío, (Tn_) Howell.

* * *

¿ que les parece? ¿les gusta?

por favor, si alguien esta leyendo esto, háganse presente, sería de mucha ayuda... :D


	5. Un viejo amigo

"La mariposa recordará por siempre que fue gusano" – Mario Benedetti

Capítulo 4: Un viejo amigo…

-Pero por favor, llámame Xiumin, Minseok a veces suena muy formal para mí.

-Está bien, me tengo que ir- sonrió. Sí, ella sonrió, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida, las clases por fin habían terminado

\- ¡Te veo mañana (Tn_)! - lo escuchó gritar. Ella, sin darse vuelta, le hizo un gesto con la mano de "ok, ok, está bien".

Al salir se encontró con un deslumbrante auto color negro, que le resultó familiar. Henry… se dijo para sí misma.

No podía ser él. No lo había visto desde hace casi un año. O tal vez si era él. No podía estar seguro. Pero… ¿y si lo era? Entonces, ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

El auto estaba estacionado en la calle de en frente. Caminó hacia él. Antes de llegar, bajó un chico de unos 25 años, alto, tez blanca, labios rosados y gruesos y con el cabello castaño, casi negro, peinado en punta.

\- ¡(Tn_)! - la abrazó como si fueran viejos amigos reencontrándose después de años.

Y es que así lo era. Bueno, casi. Solo habían pasado diez meses desde la última vez que lo vio.

Henry era el chofer del que había sido su padre. Henry y (Tn_) tenían una amistad muy estrecha a pesar de la diferencia de edades, Henry era mayor que (Tn_) por 8 años.

¿Recuerdan a April, la mejor amiga de (Tn_), y a la señora Alice Carter, su maestra de matemáticas? ¿También recuerdan que estas dos personas conocían el pasado de (Tn_), del por qué era eso y cambió a esto? ¿Y que pertenecían a un determinado número de personas, a las que (Tn_) consideraba importantes para ella?

Pues Henry, y la nana de (Tn_), Patricia, a la que conocía desde que tenía uso de razón, pertenecían a este grupo de personas.

También estaba el hermano mayor de (Tn_), Heechul, pero ya hablaremos de él en otra ocasión.

Pues bien, volvamos a (Tn_) y Henry.

\- ¡Te extrañé tanto! - la estrujó aún más- Yo que te veía como a una niña… ¡Mírate!, ahora eres toda una mujer- Henry a veces podía ser demasiado cariñoso. Ella también lo abrazó, pero más discreta.

-Yo también te extrañé Henry, pero… ¿podrías soltarme? Todas las personas nos están mirando- dijo (Tn_) avergonzada.

-Oh, lo siento- la soltó, se acomodó la ropa y se dirigió al lado izquierdo del carro y abrió la puerta. -Señorita…- dijo elegantemente Henry, invitándola a subir.

\- Henry, no lo hagas. Sabes que odio que hagas eso.

-Okay, está bien- y se dirigió al otro lado del vehículo.

-Señorita…- dijo Henry abriendo la puerta, invitando a (Tn_) a subir.

-Henry, no lo hagas, sabes que odio que hagas eso.

-Okay, está bien- y caminó hacia la puerta del conductor.

Al subir al auto, (Tn_) notó que en la radio estaba sonando la canción de Bruno Mars "The Lazy Song".

El viaje transcurrió en silencio. La casa de (Tn_) quedaba un poco apartada del frio Londres, en un lugar tranquilo. El camino estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de hielo, por lo que Henry bajó un poco la velocidad. Llegaron a una gran mansión de color blanco. Se componía de un primer piso y la planta baja. Tenía amplias ventanas y algunas habitaciones tenían balcón. Los pilares que sostenían los balcones eran de un color rojo oscuro y un pequeño jardín, que, a causa del frio, no había ninguna planta o flor.

Henry se estacionó a un lado del jardín. Bajaron y caminaron hacia la gran entrada de color blanco. A un lado de la puerta había una pequeña contestadora con un par de botones. Henry aplastó uno de los botones y comenzó a hablar:

-Buenas tardes.

Pasaron unos segundos y entonces se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

-Buenas tardes, residencia de la familia Howell, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

-¡Patty! Soy Henry, Henry Lau. Fui a recoger a (Tn_) a la escuela.

-¡Henry! Tiempo que no te veía. Pasa, pasa –dijo la voz con un toque de emoción.

Patricia Riverman, alias Patty, es la nana de (Tn_) desde que tiene memoria. Había trabajado toda la vida para la familia Howell y ya se había convertido en parte de la familia. Hacía uno años se divorció de su esposo porque le fue infiel, había dejado embarazada a otra. Terrible ¿no? Y ella lo dejó, no le quería ver más la cara y fue a vivir con los Howell, bueno, con la única que quedaba en esa casa.

Pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una señora, que correspondía al nombre de Patty. Una mujer de 56 años, mediana estatura y tenía su castaño cabello claro recogido en una cebolla. Y después de todo, aun se veía joven.

\- ¡Henry!, no te había visto desde hace tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo estás? - dijo Patty sonriente.

-Bien, Patty, gracias por preguntar.

-No te preocupes, Henry. Señorita Howell, buenas tardes- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-(Tn_), Patty, llámame (Tn_).

-Bueno, no importa. Henry ¿vas a pasar? ¿te quedaras un rato?

-Hmm…- vacilo un poco- esta bien.

-¡Genial! Entonces pasen.-se hizo a un lado para que Henry y (Tn_) entraran y después entro Patty, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La habitación tenía una decoración en blanco y negro. Tenía sillones negros, pero las paredes eran de un blanco impecable. El piso de baldosas en también en blanco y negro, parecido a un tablero de ajedrez. Los estantes y muebles blancos, los floreros, negros, con hermosas rosas blancas. Un estilo bastante peculiar… el estilo de la difunta madre de (Tn_). Y a ella le gustaba.

(Tn_) fue a su cuarto, se dio un baño, se puso ropa cómoda y bajo al comedor donde la esperaban Patty y Henry con la comida ya servida.

-(Tn_), cariño, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?

-Mmm…bien, supongo –dijo (Tn_) ya sentada.

-Por favor, siempre me dices lo mismo, ¿alguien se ha dignado en hablarte? ¿algún profesor nuevo?

En ese momento, (Tn_) recordó a… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ...ah sí, Minseok. ¡Dios del cielo! ¿de dónde habían sacado ese nombre? El nombre es un poco raro si encontraras a alguien llamado así en Inglaterra. Y de su apodo…¿Xiumin? Si, si, era ese… sin comentarios.

-De hecho conocí a alguien hoy. - añadió (Tn_) sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Patty alzo la mirada bruscamente, le brillaban los ojos. Henry casi se atraganta con la comida.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Cómo se ve? - pregunto efusivamente Patty.

-Por el amor de Dios, tranquila…

-Cuéntamelo todo- dijo Patty dejando a un lado su comida.

Y (Tn_) se lo conto todo.

-Pero… ¿no se conocen desde antes? - dijo Henry

-Sí, pero… probablemente no me reconozca, digo, ha pasado mucho tiempo…

-Aun así, ¡tienes que hacer que te recuerde! - Patty se desesperó un poco.

-Nah, voy a tratar de mantenerme lo más lejos posible.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- agregó Henry.

-Pero yo lo quiero así, no quiero tener ningún tipo de contacto con él.

Henry y Patty respetaron su decisión, después de todo, preferían dejar el pasado atrás… y Xiumin era parte de ese pasado.


	6. Aviso!

¡ATENCION!

voy a cambiar el nombre de este fic porque hay demasiadas historias con el mismo nombre o uno parecido...

Asi que, el dia 7 de enero de 2016, voy a cambiar el nombre, si no lo cambio ese dia, lo hago el 9 de enero del 2016.

el nuevo nombre va a ser "The lovely boy and the cold girl"

¿Qué les parece? ¿ les gusta?

por favor, dejen sus comentarios con sus opiniones

Gracias!


	7. La tutora

"Cuando creas que todo ha terminado, es justo el momento de empezar"

Capítulo 5: La tutora

Pov's (Tn_)

Ha pasado un mes desde que hablé con Minseok. Desde el primer día, solo nos hemos topado en las clases de matemáticas, o en la cafetería y en otro par de clases, química y biología.

Recién acababa de llegar, y hoy era un día pesado. Estaba en mi casillero, cogiendo un par de cuadernos y organizándolos un poco. En eso, sentido que abrían el casillero que estaba al lado del mío. Yo, hasta donde sabia, ese y el casillero siguiente estaban desocupados. Pero no podía ver quien era, la puerta de mi casillero tapaba a esa persona. Sentía curiosidad, quería saber quién era.

La puerta del casillero se cerró. Me sobresalte. Entonces, sentí una voz:

-Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está el baño? - era la voz de una chica. Cerré mi casillero y me giré hacia ella. Era baja, pero al mismo tiempo un poco más alta que yo, pelirroja, grandes ojos azules y su piel era blanca, muy blanca… llevaba una blusa floreada, unos vaqueros blancos y llevaba el cabello recogido.

-Umm… si claro, giras en ese pasillo de allá- dije señalando uno de los pasillos- al fondo a la derecha.

Sentí curiosidad… de nuevo. Ya llevábamos un mes desde que empezaron las clases y… ¿no sabía dónde estaba el baño? Si era nueva, a estas alturas ya debería estar familiarizada con la escuela.

La detuve

-¡Oye!- la pelirroja se giró hacia mí- espero que no te tomes como una ofensa la pregunta que te voy a decir, pero… ¿este es tu primer día de clases?  
-Sip.

-Y, ¿Por qué?

-Porque…- vacilo un poco- asuntos personales.

-Oh, lo siento, no quise meterme en tu vida personal.

Rio. - No te preocupes. Me llamo Danielle Hylland, y tú eres…

-(Tn_) Howell. Un gusto conocerte, Danielle.

-El gusto es mío, (Tn_). Nos vemos más tarde.

Solo asentí. Ella se fue. Seguí haciendo lo que estaba haciendo antes.

 _Danielle… bonito nombre_

Un momento después sentí que alguien toco mi hombro. Gire y era la misma chica pelirroja de antes, pero esta vez tenía el cabello suelto, sus ojos ya no eran azules sino grises, vestía un buzo negro, jeans negros y botas de cuero negro, y… ahora era uno o dos centímetros más baja que yo.

\- ¿No has visto a una chica igual a mí, ojos azules y el cabello recogido en una coleta…? ¿nada?

Pensé que era una broma… seh, es una broma.

-Eh…si, está en el baño, pero eso fue hace unos minutos, no sé si ya habrá salido.

-Ok. Gracias.

Lo deje pasar, no estaba de humor para bromas.

Estaba en la clase de matemáticas, fui una de las primeras en llegar… pero hoy había algo diferente, habían añadido dos asientos más a la clase, detrás mío y al lado de este.

Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando, lo supe por el ruido. Estaba recostada, como siempre lo hacía.

-Buenos días, jóvenes- dijo Carter dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio- Hoy tenemos dos estudiantes nuevas. - se escucharon murmullos- Lo sé, lo sé, ya ha pasado un mes y bla bla bla- dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

Alcé la cabeza y lo siguiente que vi, me dejo sin palabras.

Era la chica…perdón, las chicas de hace un momento.

-Ellas son las gemelas Hylland. Ella es Danielle- dijo posando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica de negro, que estaba a su lado- y ella es Gabrielle. - apunto a la chica de blusa floreada.

\- De hecho- la chica de negro le sonrió amablemente y apunto hacia su hermana- ella es Danielle. Yo soy Gabrielle.

-Lo siento, fue mi error. Ahora vayan a sentarse.

Las gemelas obedecieron. Al pasar a mi lado, me dirigieron una mirada de "Hey, yo te conozco"

Y se sentaron.

La clase transcurrió normalmente y agradecí a los cielos de que las chicas, a pesar de que ya me conocían, no me hubieran hablado. Al menos para mí, sería un poco incómodo.

Antes de terminar e irnos al receso, Carter dijo lo me temía:

-Voy a designar tutores.

Sí, eso era lo peor para mí. Solo espero que mi "alumno" salga corriendo como lo hicieron los demás.

-Como sé que para unos les resulta bien y para otros… no tanto- me dirigió una mirada fugaz- este año no habrá opción de cambio.

Genial. Este año seré tutora, sí o sí.

Comenzó a nombrar a los tutores y sus alumnos. Eran menos personas que el año pasado. Volví a recostarme sobre mi asiento. Normalmente era una de las primeras en ser nombradas, al parecer este año no iba a ser tutora…oh si.

-Y, por último, ¡Kim! – grazno Carter.

-Presente- dijo entusiasta el chico de cabello azabache delante mío.

Carter lo miro de reojo.

-Vas con Howell.

Oh. Por. Dios.

 _Enserio creíste que no te iban a poner de tutora. Ingenua._ ¡Cállate!

Maldito subconsciente.

Maldita vocecita en mi cabeza.

Maldita cancioncita del puerco araña. Diablos, tenía que aceptarlo, la canción era pegadiza.

El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos. Me dirigí a la cafetería. Ya había cogido mi comida y me disponía a sentarme en una de las mesas. La más alejada. La de siempre.

Iba a darle una gran mordida a mi hamburguesa cuando veo que alguien se sienta delante mío. Me quede mirando a esa persona y baje mi hermosa hamburguesa, lentamente, dejándola en el plato y me cruce de brazos.

\- ¿Qué quieres Kim? -una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Buenos días, mi querida (Tn_). ¿Cómo estás? –lo dijo en un tono elegante y al mismo tiempo, un poco sarcástico.

-En serio. ¿Qué quieres, Minseok?

-Xiumin. Llámame Xiumin. - me señalo con su dedo- He venido hasta aquí porque tu vas a ser mi tutora y necesito que hablemos para ver cuando, como y donde voy a recibir mis clases.

-Tu casa. Después de la escuela. ¿Dos o tres horas? Mejor dos. Te puedes ir. – seguí con mi hamburguesa.

-¿Mi casa? No es que sea antisocial ni ese tipo de cosas, pero… no me gusta que las personas vayan a mi casa.

-A mí tampoco.

Xiumin se quedó callado.

-Entonces… nos vemos mañana. –se despidió Xiumin.

-Como quieras.

Xiumin se fue. Me sentí aliviada porque al fin podría comer tranquila.

-¡Hola! ¿Podemos sentarnos?

Di un respingo. Eran las gemelas.

-Claro, adelante. –dije sin mirarlas.

-Probablemente ya nos conozcas y sepas nuestros nombres, -dijo la chica de blusa floreada- pero, de todas maneras, me vuelvo a presentar. Mi nombre es Danielle, y ella es mi hermana Gabrielle.

-Pero prefiero que me llamen por mi segundo nombre, Sam. –agrego la chica de negro.

Las ignoré. Por un momento sentí que las iria a matar porque no me dejaban comer, al menos a Danielle, porque Sam solo se la quedaba mirando y también la ignoraba.

Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a su presencia… a partir de ahora.

…

El hombre no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor. Estaba muy preocupado.

 _Esto no puede estar pasando_. Se repetía a sí mismo.

Una chica alta, de cabello negro, blusa formal blanca y una falda tubo negra apareció en la puerta de la oficina.

-Señor Howell, aquí están los informes de venta de los últimos seis meses que pidió. –la chica llevaba una gran carpeta entre sus manos.

-Muchas gracias, Victoria. Deja la carpeta en mi escritorio.

-Está bien. –Victoria dejo la carpeta en el escritorio de madera fina que se encontraba frente al gran ventanal con vista a la concurrida calle de Oxford. - ¿Desea algo más?

-No. Gracias. Tomate el día, estas libre por hoy. –Victoria sonrió.

-Hasta mañana, señor Howell.

La pelinegra se iba alejando, pero el señor Howell la detuvo.

-Victoria, antes de que te vayas, por favor llama a mi hermana.

-Y, ¿Qué le digo?  
-Dile que la voy a ir a visitar. El lunes a las 4 P.M. Tengo algo que pedirle.

-¿Algo más?  
-Nada más. Te puedes ir.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

En serio. por favor, si alguien esta leyendo mi fic, les suplico que comenten... me siento muy sola aquí. voy a dejar la historia hasta aquí, por lo menos hasta ver uno o dos comentarios, asi al menos sabre que alguien lo esta leyendo y que no estoy subiendo capítulos por nada...

Gracias :D


End file.
